cambios
by mmg21
Summary: Quinn intenta establecer una amistad con Rachel pero algo que ella no se esperaba empieza a surgir. tiempo: primera temporada
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios**

CAPITULO 1.

Quinn estaba sentada en las gradas, hoy día estaba de muy mal humor. La entrenadora Sylvester le había hecho hacer demasiados suicidios alegando que estuvo muy floja en su última competencia. Además de que luego debía enfrentar los típicos problemas que conlleva ser la cabeza y capitana de las animadoras. A veces era frustrante ser ella.

-¿Quinn estas bien?- La rubia se dio vuelta para ver quien la molestaba en su momento de serenidad.

-¿Qué quieres manos de hombre? - le pregunto de manera agresiva a la chica judía.

-Eee yo nada solo quería ver si estabas bien, como te vi sola pensé que tal vez necesitabas compañía.

-Ya lárgate Ru Paul,- la corto la animadora- eres una molestia.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la joven diva bajando la mirada y dándose vuelta para irse.

Quinn al verla se sintió mal. Rachel solo había ido a ver si necesitaba algo. Fue un poco cruel con ella. Eso fue lo que empezó empeorando el mal día que ella llevaba. Pero en momentos como esos, donde su humor no a acompañaba lo último que quería era hablar con Rachel "la freak" Berry.

Luego de varias horas las clases llegaron a su fin, ahora solo restaba ir a su casa, cambiarse y salir con sus amigas de compras y pasar una buena tarde.

Ya mas la tarde estaba con Santana viendo vestidos en una de sus tiendas favoritas del centro comercial de Lima.

-Rachel hola- sintió que Brittany saludaba y al voltearse vio a la morena vestida con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que dejaba ver bien su marcado cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces aquí hobbit? Le dijo Santana de manera nada agradable. Lo típico.

-Yo solo estaba comprando- dijo de manera corta y concisa la morena.

-¿Y estas aquí sola? Volvió a preguntar Britt.

-Claro que si, quien quiere estar al lado de rastros de tesoro todo el día- agresivamente hablo la latina.

-Santana- reprendió Quinn a su amiga latina, algo le dolió en el estomago al ver como Rachel miraba para abajo. A estas alturas ya se sentía muy mal por como trato a la diva esta mañana, no necesitaba sentirse más mal.

-Yo sí, es que kurt estaba ocupado- respondió la judía.

-¿y Finnesa?- pregunto Santana sin darle atención a la mirada fulminante que Quinn le estaba dando.

-El y yo rompimos y es mejor alejarnos un poco uno del otro- confeso, cosa que le llamo la atención a Quinn.

-¿Por qué rompieron? - por fin lograron salir las palabras de la boca de la joven Fabray.

-Es algo que no te incumbe - dijo sin pelos en la lengua cosa que sorprendió a las tres animadoras, si algo caracterizaba a Rachel era su forma de ser cortes y su amabilidad- lo lamento no quise sonar ruda- se disculpo la morena con Quinn.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotras Rachel?- ofreció Brittany para cambiar el tema. Ambas porristas fulminaron con la mirada a Britt pero antes de que alguien dijera algo Rachel decidió a declinar ante la petición de la única chica que la trataba de manera amable.

-No sé si eso es una buena idea Britt, no quiero molestar.

-Si no molestas Rach ¿verdad?- insistía la Brittany ya pidiendo ayuda con la mirada ayuda a sus dos acompañantes.

-Si vente con nosotras, íbamos a tomar algo ahora- dijo Quinn sin sonar muy convencida.

-¿Estás segura? - cuestionó la morena.

-Ya no te hagas rogar y vamos antes de que me arrepienta- respondió la capitana de las animadoras volviendo a su tono hostil.

A medida que avanzaba la tarde, las bolsas en los brazos de la chica parecían multiplicarse. Todos tenían al menos siete bolsas bajo el brazo. Había sido un buen día. Santana simplemente se negó a decir nada a Rachel, solo ignoraba su presencia. No quería que su novia se enojara por tratar mal a Berry.

Quinn se sintió incómoda cuando hablaba con la morena sobre todo porque ella estaba tratando de no decirle ningún insulto a la judía, pero poco a poco se hizo más fácil hablar con la diva.

El día llegó a su fin y las cuatro se despidieron.

Quinn estaba saliendo del estacionamiento del centro comercial cuando vio a Rachel esperando en la parada del colectivo, la rubia se acerco y bajo la ventana.

-Rachel ¿no viniste en auto?

-No está en el mecánico- respondió con un leve tono de voz Rachel.

Quinn sabía que ella y las porristas eran responsables de eso, una pequeña broma con el auto de la morena. Ahora si se sentía realmente mal por provocar que Rachel tuviese que recurrir al trasporte público por su culpa.

-Sube- le dijo y le abrió la puerta del acompañante. Rachel no protesto, en realidad no le apetecía andar en bus con todas las bolsas en las manos. En el camino a la casa de la morena no se dijeron nada, solo se dedicaron a escuchar la radio. Al llegar Rachel le agradeció a la rubia por acercarla a su hogar y se bajo.

Quinn al llegar a casa solo ceno un poco de fruta y se fue a su habitación.

No supo cuando ni porque fue que termino en la página de _MySpace_ de Rachel Berry pero se dio cuenta que ya hacía más de cuatro meses que la diva no subía ningún nuevo video y eso no era normal ya que los videos eran semanales.

Empezó a ver los videos antiguos y leyó los comentarios que habían en ellos. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los primeros comentarios de todos los videos eran de ella, y no eran para decirle nada lindo a Rachel.

- _Enserio, yo te devolvería si fuera tus padres, como pude escribirle algo tan cruel_ \- pensó la rubia. Después vio como las demás animadoras le seguían su juego de insultos para la morena.

Quinn esa noche no se durmió hasta tarde. Se dedico a ver cada uno de los videos, en unos lloro al darse cuenta de los sentimientos que la diva expresaba en las letras de las canciones que cantaban. Se notaba que la diva trasmitía mucha tristeza.

Ella realmente se sintió mal por Rachel por primera vez, sobre todo cuando vio que ella era la responsable del bullying que diariamente sufría la diva. Ella era quien daba el primer paso y las demás la seguían. Ella nunca había odiado a Rachel, no tenía motivo alguno, se puso a pensar que jamás se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a la joven judía.

Antes de caer dormida se dijo a si misma que mañana trataría de conocer a Rachel Berry, quien sabe, tal vez podrían formar un lindo compañerismo.

 **Hola! Después de mucho tiempo… ¿como están? voy a empezar a re-subir esta historia y va acompañado de imágenes por instagram, en el próximo capi les doy la pagina, pasa que todavía estoy editando un par de imágenes. Voy a subir el miércoles porque mañana se complica.**

 **Saludos y hasta el miércoles**

 **Equipo MMG21**

 _LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NO SON MIOS SOLO LO USO PARA ALEGRARME EL DIA_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2.**

El lunes a la mañana comenzaba otro día para Quinn Fabray. Estaba muy alegre, tenía mucha energía y estaba dispuesta a entablar algún tipo de contacto con su victima de burlas. Todavía no se sentía bien con eso, durante la noche soñó todo el tiempo sobre Lucy, como se burlaban y la maltrataban antes de convertirse en Quinn. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ser esa persona? ¿Se la habría agarrado con Rachel por venganza a lo que ella sufrió? Nada tenía sentido ahora para Quinn.

Al llegar al instituto se encontró con Brittany y Santana, como siempre las tres se abrían paso por los pasillos de McKinley. Sus dos amigas se dirigieron a sus casilleros y ella al suyo pero en el camino se topo con la morena, que al verla su mirada cambia a puro pánico. Cuando Quinn le trato de sonreír noto como la morena bajaba la mirada y aceleraba su paso para no cruzarse con ella.

-Esto definitivamente va a ser duro- se dijo la rubia.

Al empezar la clase de ciencias Quinn se aseguro de que todos los asientos estuviesen ocupados y que nadie se sentara al lado suyo, eso hasta que llego Rachel.

La morena al entrar al curso se dio cuenta de que el único lugar vacio que quedaba era junto a la capitana de las porristas, con un suspiro y sumo cuidado se le acerco.

-Hola Quinn, mira lo siento pero es el único asiento vacío, ¿me puedo sentar?- le pregunto con mucha delicadez.

-Claro- le dijo de manera amigable la rubia aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de las ganas de llorar, algo como una punzada le atravieso el estomago al ver como la judía trataba de ser cortes para caerle bien.

Rachel se sentó en sumo silencio y saco sus cosas, el profesor llego y dio inicio a la clase. En medio del dictado se les asigno trabajar con su compañero de banco a cada alumno.

Rachel trato de no hablar tanto para no molestar a Quinn, eso la rubia lo notaba.

-Rachel creo que nos vamos a tener que reunir en la tarde a terminar el trabajo- le dijo la porrista al terminar la clase.

\- Si claro, si no tienes problemas puedes venir a mi casa, o encontrarnos en algún lugar.

-Por qué mejor no en la mía, estoy sola y es cómoda - propuso la rubia.

-Está bien

-¿Me darías tu numero de celular? para pasarte mi dirección y la hora.

La morena se lo dio y Quinn la llamo para que le quedara el número de ella agendado. Ambas salieron al pasillo después de eso.

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Quinn estaba comiendo en la mesa de los populares buscaba con la mirada a Rachel por todo el lugar. Pero no la encontraba. _¿Dónde estás?_ Se preguntaba.

-Hey Finn ¿porque rompiste con la perdedora? - le pregunto una de las porristas sentadas en la mesa.

El chico alto le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-Seguro porque era insoportable verdad amigo- dijo Asmio.

-¡Cállense!- grito de pronto Finn- ella es una de las mejores personas que han habido en mi vida y créanme que ustedes no le llegan ni a los talones- sin más Hudson salió furioso del lugar.

A lo lejos Quinn notaba que el chico seguía muy enamorado de la judía, eso quería decir evidentemente que Rachel había roto con él. Pero ¿Por qué? Eso era algo que la rubia quería averiguar y lo haría.

El día se paso volando. Y al llegar a su casa la joven Fabray se puso a acomodar un poco el lugar y después le mando un mensaje a la morena.

 _*Hola Rachel soy Quinn, vente a las 4 hoy, así terminamos el trabajo ¿tienes mi dirección?-Quinn._

 _*_ _ **si la tengo, ahí estaré, ¿llevo algo?-Rachel.**_

 _*No hace falta, te espero :) – Quinn._

Ya no hubo más mensajes entre las dos. Como a las cinco y media Rachel aun no llegaba y la rubia se estaba impacientando. Hasta que tocaron el timbre de su casa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con la morena, si que se veía bien, era una persona totalmente diferente a la diva de la escuela.

-Hola- saludo Rachel- perdón la demora es que se me fue el colectivo y mis papas no me podían traer.

En ese momento Quinn se quería matar, hubiese sido mejor si ella iba a la casa de la judía.

-Pasa.

Empezaron y terminaron el trabajo rápidamente, Rachel junto sus cosas y le dijo a Quinn que ya se iba así no la molestaba.

-¿Por qué no te quedas? tomemos algo y vemos una película o lo que quieras.

Rachel no caía en sí, Quinn Fabray estaba queriendo pasar un tiempo con ella, eso sí fue inesperado.

-Bueno- acepto dudando un poco.

Para su mala suerte el resto de la tarde se les paso volando. Quinn se había quedado asombrada de lo simpática que era Rachel, tenía las anécdotas más graciosas que había oído en mucho tiempo, se notaba que era una chica muy sencilla, nada que ver con la diva que solía ver en las mañanas.

-Sera mejor que me valla Quinn, ya esta oscuro y no quiero llegar muy tarde a casa- se disculpo la morena.

-Yo te llevo- se apresuro a decir la rubia – no aceptare un no- dijo al ver que la judía iba a poner algún "pero".

Ambas llegaron en 20 minutos a la casa de Rachel y esta la invito a pasar, Quinn declinó pero prometió entrar a la residencia Berry en otra oportunidad.

Ya a la noche la rubia hablo con su amiga latina, decidió obviar el tema de su juntada con Rachel, no quería escuchar ningún insulto hacia la pequeña morena, había conocido otra cara de Rachel y para su asombro le había gustado… mucho.

Esa noche Quinn se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin saber porque, pero si segura de que era gracias a Rachel Berry.

 **Hola… como lo prometido es deuda la actualización. Espero les guste**

 **Saludos Equipo mmg21**

 **YA ESTAN LAS IMÁGENES EN INSTAGRAM, VAMOS EDITANDO DE A POCO.**

 **Instagram glee _ au _ mmg (saquen los espacios)**

 **O como el nombre de usuario:** **equipommg21**

 _ **Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen**_


	3. Chapter 3

El día para Rachel empezó como cualquier otro. Aun estaba algo confundida por la actitud que tomo Quinn con ella el día de ayer.

Ella siempre había intentado caerle bien a la rubia, hasta rogo por su amistad, pero después de tanto tiempo de intentar acercarse a la capitana de las porristas y solo recibir malos tratos simplemente se rindió.

Y ahora parecía que la rubia quería llevarse bien con ella, capaz era otra de sus bromas, acercarse a ella para humillarla y lastimarla de otra manera.

La morena estaría alerta a las acciones de su enemiga, era mejor ser precavida.

Al llegar al instituto se fue directamente hacia la biblioteca, solía esconderse allí y llegar un poco tarde a las clases con tal de no recibir un granizado antes del primer periodo, esto era un juego de supervivencia.

Antes el bullying que ella sufría le afectaba emocionalmente, pero después una coraza cubrió sus sentimientos y las cosas que la herían dejaron de hacerlo, sabía que en un futuro no muy lejano se alejaría de Lima para nunca mirar atrás.

Cuando llego al curso, se dio cuenta de que como el día anterior el único lugar desocupado era nuevamente al lado de Quinn Fabray. La morena ya sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito pero no entendía porque, nuevamente resignada se sentó al lado de la porrista.

-Hola Rachel ¿Cómo estás?- saludo amablemente la rubia.

-Hola Quinn, todo bien y ¿tu?

-Llegaste tarde otra vez- observo la rubias- ¿paso algo?

-No solo me demore en llegar- se encogió de hombros pero a la legua se notaba que Quinn quería saber más.

-¿Cómo te vuelves a tu casa hoy?

Rachel la miro y decidió no responder, parecía como si Quinn le restregara en la cara que ella y su sequito de porristas le dañaron su auto y gracias a ello no tenía más opción que tomar el autobús, al menos así lo sentía ella.

Quinn al no obtener respuesta por parte de la morena hablo.

-Yo te llevaré no te preocupes.

-No es necesario- Rachel no quería que la rubia la llevara a su casa.

-Sí lo es y así será, yo te llevo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo Quinn.

-¿Por qué? Además ya me acostumbre a ir el bus o caminando, es más me relaja de vez en cuando.

-No importa hoy yo te llevare- insistía la rubia ante la negativa de Rachel - esperare por ti si es necesario todo el día pero de que te llevo, te llevo a tu casa.

Antes de que Rachel dijese algo la clase dio por iniciada y la conversación quedo en nada más.

La clase termino y Rachel se fue a su casillero, y como era usual, un líquido congelado golpeo a su cara, la morena sentía que se le enfriaba el cerebro. Sin darle importancia a las risas y las burlas tomo su kit de emergencias y se fue al baño.

En plena limpieza de su rostro sintió que alguien tomaba su pelo y lo subía para que no se le mojara, al levantar la mirada por el espejo vio a Brittany.

-Hola Rachel, deja yo te ayudo.

De todas las porristas Britt siempre había sido la mas amable con ella dentro de todo, era muy dulce y Rachel se alegraba que ella no se contagiara de las actitudes del resto de las chicas.

-Gracias – le dio una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando ya se había cambiado y estaba lista para salir le agradeció a Brittany por la ayuda.

A la hora del almuerzo tomo su bolsa con comida vegana y se fue para el auditorio. Ese lugar era el único donde ella encontraba paz. Saco una servilleta y la coloco en el suelo, tomo una lata de gaseosa y un sándwich. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la misma persona que la había ayudado minutos antes estaba sentada al lado de ella.

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?

-Te seguí porque nunca te veo en la cafetería y te vi entrar aquí ¿porque almuerzas aquí?

Rachel desvió la mirada, no quería responder a eso- Eee porque me es cómodo.

-¿Enserio? Es lindo aquí, es silencioso y no hay tanto bullicio- concordó Britt con ella- pero estas sola.

\- No es como si no estuviese acostumbrada Brittany, en serio, me es normal- resto importancia la morena.

-Pero no es lindo estar sola, yo me quedare contigo si quieres – ofreció con una sonrisa la inocente rubia.

-No tienes porque pero si quieres.

Las dos se pusieron a comer y a hablar de muchas cosas, Rachel se sorprendía de la inocencia y la inteligencia de de Brittany.

-Y entonces Lord Tobbington me dijo que tenía que ser sincera con San- explicaba a Rachel su situación con la latina.

-¿Quien e s lord Tobbington?

-Mi gato, es vidente.

-¿Ahh?- la miro confundida Rachel.

-El ve el futuro y así yo sé lo que pasara, por eso me sincere con Santana, pero ella no está segura de lo que siente- dijo Britt bajando su mirada.

-Oye no dejes que eso te ponga mal, mientras vos te hayas sacado ese peso de encima y le hayas sido sincera con tus sentimientos está bien- trato de animarla la morena- y si Santana no está segura tal vez es porque no es para ti, algún día alguien digno de ti aparecerá en la foto y te hará feliz.

-¿vos crees?

-Si, por lo menos no vas a vivir con el "que hubiese pasado" o con la duda.

-Si es cierto- las chicas siguieron con su conversación hasta que llego la hora de volver a clases.

Para el final del día Rachel trato de escabullirse fuera de la escuela sin que la porrista la viera pero sus intentos fueron un fracaso cuando vio a Quinn, con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada mirándola.

-Te dije que no trataras de huir Berry- dijo la porrista acercándose a la morena.

-Yo no huía, solo estaba buscando algo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué?- parecía que la rubia no se la iba a dejar escapar tan fácil.

-Mira Quinn no quiero sonar mal pero no es buena idea que me lleves a mi casa, no tienes porque.

-Rachel me quiero esforzar por conocerte, pero no puedo hacerlo si te alejas, se que lo que hice estuvo mal, todo, yo actué mal y me arrepiento y quiero redimirme contigo, por favor déjame- imploraba Quinn.

-¿Entonces no es una más de tus bromas? Porque ya no sé si aguantaría mas malos tratos.

-No lo es, lo juro, no quiero hacerte más daño. Quiero ser tu amiga ¿tú quieres?

-Te recuerdo que yo siempre quise empezar una amistad y tú me rechazabas.

-Lo siento, pero ahora estoy dispuesta a conocerte, por favor. – imploraba la rubia.

-Me cuesta confiar en ti pero todo el mundo merece una oportunidad supongo.

-¿Es es un sí?- pregunto la rubia a lo que Rachel solo asintió. Rachel se quedo impactada al sentir que Quinn la rodeaba con sus brazos, no se lo esperaba pero devolvió el abrazo. Capas Quinn podría convertirse en una gran amiga.

 **Volvi … espero que les haya gustado. Perdonen por las faltas ortográficas y por la tardanza en actualizar. La universidad me tiene a mil.**

 **Busquenos en instagram como: glee_au_mmg**


End file.
